RACEe
In "RACEe" (formerly "RACE"), you must race a computer opponent to the goal. To do this, you must rapidly press the button of your choice to advance. You have to keep at it though because you will slowly move toward the left when not tapping. You might be asking when you would ever be pulled backwards during a race. If you are, then imagine the track is a giant treadmill... or maybe there is a gigantic vacuum just off screen... or maybe your just putting to much thought into this, it is just a game after all. Classic Mode Race agents the computer. You start with 3 lives. Win and advance a level, but lose and a life will be taken and you will be sent back a level. Each level, your opponent will increase in speed. Beat 5 levels and receive an extra life. Can you beat all 15 Levels? Marathon Mode PLAYABLE/INCOMPLETE A race with multiple screens. Will have 3 opponents (currently 2). It will potentially have some sort of power-up system. It may have more screens than it does currently. Work-in-Progress Instructions Win the race. Beat your opponent. *Tap ANY button (except Select, Start, Home, Power) as quickly as possible to advance *Press "START" to pause/unpause game Changelog Version 1.1.3 February 27, 2014 *Added a COM to Marathon Mode *Fixed several glitches in Marathon Mode *Created proper end code for Marathon Mode *Added second COM to title when Marathon Mode is selected *Added a template for a future demo (after 30 seconds on menu, the game loads the template) *Minor enhancements Version 1.1.2 February 26, 2014 *Fixed bug in Marathon mode where the opponent out laps the goal *Added music option C as well as a NO MUSIC setting *Refined code and made it a smaller size then the previous version UPCOMING Version TBA *Name change from "RACE" to "RACEe" *New sprites *Cutscenes *Part of Story Mode Version 1.1.1 February 24, 2014 *Marathon Mode now in playable state *Lightened the sky *Added clouds to some screens Version 1.1.0 February 23, 2014 *Improved graphics on all giant letters *Made music specifically for this game *Selection of songs (A=NEW | B=OLD) Version 1.0.1 February 23, 2014 *minor update *Improved title screen *Fixed a pause glitch *Konami Version 1.0.0 February 22, 2014 *First public release *Classic Mode complete Future Plans *Complete Marathon Mode *Add Endless/Arcade Mode *Add Multiplayer Mode *Add Story Mode *Add more locations (different backgrounds) *More music options *Japanese Language Option Download The download for RACEe is at the bottom of the page. Scan the QR codes and enjoy. License MIT License Notes Expect major update soon. Check back often. If you enjoyed the game, please leave a comment saying so. If you have ideas for further improvement, please do not hesitate to leave a comment as I will consider your ideas into future releases. Credits *'MYCRAFTisbest' - Programmer, Created Backgrounds, Song A *'Petit' - Sprites, Title Song, Song B & C, Sound __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Arcade Category:Racing Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Spring game contest